Admiral Harumi dan para Kanmusu
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Hanya segelintir kisah sehari-hari di pangakalan admiral Harumi(saya) yang isinya para kanmusu yang bawel. OC, Cover punya saya.
1. Kabur, tak tampaklari dari kenyataan

**Admiral Harumi dan para Kanmusu**

* * *

 _ **Summary: Hanya segelintir kisah sehari-hari di pangakalan admiral Harumi(saya) yang isinya para kanmusu yang bawel. OC, curhat? Ngak ada niat curhatan.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Kadokawa, dan.. Tanaka.**_

 _ **cerita ini dibuat bukan untuk mencari keuntungan, tapi untuk menggarami *plak menghibur pembaca semua.. jika saya curhat curhatan, itu cuma jalan fanfic ini ( sepertinya saya curhat kalau belum punya Misashi) Ah.. burem *-***_

 _ **Happy Reading~~~~**_

* * *

 **Chapter 0: Prolog**

* * *

~~o0o~~

 ** _Harumi POV_**

Hai, perkenalkan. Namaku Harumi, aku adalah seorang admiral perempuan yang baru berumur 17 tahun. Aku menjadi admiral karena diajak kakakku yang sudah menjadi komandan di pangkalannya, katanya mau memperkenalkanku kedunia yang baru dan menyenangkan.

"Akh! Ralat! Dia itu adalah seorang fujoshi(cewek pecinta hubungan sesama cowok)! Makanya dibawa kemari untuk dikemoterapi.." tiba-tiba Ryuujou menyela, aku menjitak kepalanya yang nakal itu.

Intinya, aku tidak memiliki tujuan apapun untuk menjadi admiral disini. Bukan untuk kemotrapi fujo(nyatanya masih fujo sampai sekarang), bukan bertujuan untuk menikahi salah seorang gadis kapal, sungguh aku belum punya tujuan apa-apa.

 _Sampai aku melihat gadis itu dipangkalan orang_

 _sedih.._

~~o0o~~

* * *

 **Perkenalan tokoh**

* * *

1\. Admiral Harumi: Gadis yang memiliki surai biru laut dibawah dada dan mempunyai iris yang sama juga, tingginya setara dengan Mutsu, Oppai cub C (dat real '-')/, ingin mendapatkan gadis yang ditemuinya di pangkalan orang dan menikahinya, suka dikerjai Ryuujou dan Mutsu.

2\. Ooyodo: Kapal baru dipangkalan, tapi sudah menjadi sekretaris tetap admiral Harumi. Kabar burung~ admiral akan menikahinya kalau ia tidak mendapatkan si kapal misterius. Ooyodo sering merengek minta dicarikan Akashi ke operasi mbak TA-class karena ia merasa akan ditinggalkan admiral kalau sudah mendapatkan kapal tersebut.

3\. Akagi: Kapal paling senior dipangkalan. Terkadang posisinya tergantikan oleh Fusou karena jarang dibawa pergi misi. ia sering memakan bauxit admiral terlalu banyak, admiral sering kehilangan jatah makan malamnya, Akagi sering mencuri makanan kanmusu lain, itulah alasan admiral jarang membawanya misi.

4\. Mutsu: Ara Ara, Ara Ara Ara.. Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari sisiput itu. Ia sering menjahili admiral dengan menggelitik dan menyembunyikan foto lelaki idamannya. Tapi, setidaknya itu cukup menghibur hati admiral yang terkadang galau malasau.

5\. Kaga: kapal paling keren, kapal paling sering mvp, kapal kebanggaan admiral. Senior ketiga setelah Akagi dan Fusou. Admiral kadang suka menjodohkannya dengan Akagi dan Zuikaku.

6\. Ryuujou: OTPnya sihoppou ini sering menjahili dan meledek admiralnya. Walau sebenarnya Ryuujou sayang terhadapnya, tapi admiral hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman akrab saja.

7\. Hatsusame: Kapal tipe perusak yang diam-diam menaruh hati kepada admiral, ia tahu kalau admiral telah menentukan pilihannya, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan perhatian admiral (lelah disuruh ekspedisi melulu). Admiral bangga memilikinya.

8\. Nagato: Dapat diandalkan saat bertempur, macho, bahkan admiral sampai jatuh hati. Tapi disisi lain, admiral ingin sekali melihat ke'feminiman'nya.

7\. Kongou: Kapal paling berisik! Kapal paling nyentrik! Kapal paling menarik dipangkalan. Pokoknya, Kongou harus dinotice terus oleh admiral setiap saat. Hiei, Kirishima dan Haruna selaku adik-adiknya selalu menuruti perintah aneh kakaknya itu.

8\. Uzuki, Ooi dan Kitakami: Mereka akan selalu muncul bertiga :^ *if you know what i mean.

9\. Kanmusu misterius: Entahlah, admiral tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Admiral sering melihatnya saat berkunjung ke pangkalan-pangkalan seniornya. Karena Admiral makhluk denial, ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas :

~~o0o~~

* * *

 **Admiral Harumi dan para kanmusu bagian 1: Kabur, tak tampak/lari dari kenyataan.**

* * *

Aku menghela nafas kesekian kalinya sambil menatap pajangan foto para seniornya disebuah pangkalan salah seorang seniornya. Aku berdacak kagum akan sosok jendral atau laksamana yang telah banyak meraih prestasi saat perang melawan abbysal. Kapan ya aku bisa seperti mereka?! Terkadang aku iri dengan para senior yang pangkatnya tentu diatasku.

"Tentu kau ingin seperti mereka kan?!" tiba-tiba Ooyodo menepuk pundakku dari belakang lalu tersenyam, bikin kaget. Tapi aku memang dari tadi bersamanya.

"Siapa juga yang tidak mau, mendapat medali sebanyak itu.." aku menghela nafas lagi, Ooyodo hanya sedikit tertawa.

Bunyi langkahan kaki pun terdengar, aku lansung menoleh dan mendapati kalau sang tuan rumah telah datang dan menghampiri kami.

"Senior! Mohon kerja samanya nanti ya!" ujarku penuh semangat, senior itu hanya tertawa dan mengajak kami makan kue bersama diruangannya. Kami mengobrol santai, mulai dari urusan militer bahkan pribadi. Walau ia lebih tua dan hebat dariku, tapi dia tidak sombong dan senang hati kalau mengobrol seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, senior itu memanggil sekretarisnya. Aku melongo melihat seperti apa sekretarisnya itu, gadis itu...

"Perkenalkan, dia sekretarisku.. kau pasti tahu siapa namanya kan?!" ujar senior itu. Aku hanya terdiam, kenal apanya?! Toh sekretarisnya kabur alias seperti foto diblur. Ooyodo mencolek pinggangku hingga aku tergelenjat geli, ia membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Admiral, jangan bilang kau tidak bisa melihatnya.." ucapnya lalu tersenyum licik, aku terkaget dan segera menukasnya.

"Diam! Siapa juga yang ngak liat! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas tahu! Itu Musashi tahu! Iya itu Musashi!" bentak ku marah dan didalam hati aku nangis darah, aku berusaha tenang dan kembali melihat gadis berkulit gelap yang memiliki surai putih dan iris Ruby yang tajam itu, walau mata bisa melihat, tapi hati tidak terima. Aku belum punya Musashi.

"Senior! Kami pamit dulu.." izinku lalu menarik lengan Ooyodo, senior hanya melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Musashi, sudah sering kulihat dirinya. Sifatnya yang macho, jago dan jantan membuatku lansung jatuh hati padanya. Tapi sialnya, aku selalu gagal mendapatkannya dalam konstruksi.

"Makanya.. Rajin kepangkalan dan rajin konstruksi besar biar punya juga.." saran Ooyodo lalu sedikit tertawa. Aku mencubit pipinya itu kesal.

"Kalau aku berjudi, bisa-bisa sumber daya kita habis, kau mau tidak ku kasih makan?" ancamku jahat, Ooyodo menyeringai sambil minta maaf.

Sial! Aku hanya bisa melihat kapal-kapal yang aku punya, selebihnya terlihat kabur dimataku. Tidak, bukannya mataku sakit, tapi emang akunya yang lari dari kenyataan!

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Admiral Harumi dan para Kanmusu bagian 2: Nagato yang manis, Uzuki di bohlam.**

 _#ditampar para senior karena membicarkan bohlam._

* * *

A/N: Wey, senior.. dia adalah sefuh kancolle yang saya hormati. Namanya tidak dikasih, wajahnya tidak dideskripsi dan pokoknya saya tidak akan menjelaskan tentangnya.

Iri banget sama Senior-senior yang sudah punya Musashi _(:"3. Dan~ kabar baik bagi para Shipper Akaga, karena mereka akan kubuat bersama XD

Okeh~ See you in the next chapter~ salam bohlam.

Ooi: Admiral, berhentilah membicarakan bohlam atau kau yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya..

Uzuki: *nangis

Harumi: Tidaakk! Lakukan saja..


	2. Nagato yang manis, Uzuki dibohlam

**Admiral Harumi dan para Kanmusu bagian 2: Nagato yang manis, Uzuki dibohlam.**

* * *

 _POV normal._

* * *

Admiral mengecek semua dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk diatas mejanya, ia sesekali memijit kepalanya penat dengan tugas yang menggunung ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Admiral?!" Ooyodo, gadis yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu bertanya khawatir, admiral Harumi hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya bertanda ia baik-baik saja, Ooyodo menghela nafas.

"Admiral, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, kau baru saja pulang dari misi yang melelahkan.. jika kau adalah kapal, mungkin moralmu sudah diujung tanduk.." nasihatnya lalu merapikan semua dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Ooyodo, kau tidak perlu memberaskan ini, biar aku yang-" tiba-tiba admiral Harumi jatuh pingsan hingga membuat Ooyodo panik dan segera memanggil dokter untuk manusia.

~o0o~

Kini admiral terbaring lemas diranjangnya, dokter bilang ia hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat yang cukup. Ooyodo, Nagato dan Ooi datang untuk menjaga admiral sampai beliau terbangun, sedangkan Akatsuki bersaudara menunggu diluar kamar dengan gelisah.

"Duh.. Admiral kok bisa jatuh sakit sih?!" ujar Akatsuki lalu melipat tangan didada. Hibiki, Ikazuchi dan Inazuma hanya mengerut dahi lalu menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buatkan kue untuk admiral sampai dia bangun nano desu?!" saran Inazuma kemudian. Mereka bertiga mengangguk setuju dengan keputusan kapal starter admiral itu.

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan Mamia dan Irako, Akatsuki class membuatkan kue cookies kering strobery super lezat untuk admiral dan lainnya.

"Dengan ini aku yakin admiral pasti suka.." ujar Ikazuchi dengan senyum centilnya.

"Harasho(supowo)!" sahut Hibiki setuju. Mereka pun berempat masuk kekamar admiral dimana masih ada Ooyodo dan lainnya.

"Semua, kami buat kue nih.. ada yang mau?!" ajak Akatsuki dan disambut meriah oleh mereka, Ooyodo dan Ooi mengambil kue tersebut dan memakannya.

"Hmm~ enak.. Kitakami-san harus dibagi nih.." puji Ooi dan mengambil satu potongan lagi.

"Untuk admiral masih ada kan?!" tanya Ooyodo setelah menelannya, Inazuma mengeluarkan sebungkus kue dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya ke Ooyodo, ia pun mengangguk paham.

Inazuma mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Nagato yang hanya menatap mereka yang memakan kue itu dengan nikmat, Inazuma menawarkan kuenya, tapi Nagato menolak.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mungkin menyukai makanan yang begituan.." ujarnya lalu melipat tangan didada, Inazumi hanya mengendus lembut.

Admiral Harumi membuka matanya, Nagato dan lainnya lansung terkaget dan menghampiri admiral mereka dengan perasaan cemas bercampur lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan admiral?" tanya Inazuma khawatir, admiral tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala gadis itu lembut.

"Terima kasih kalian semua, aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang.." ujarnya lalu berusaha bersandar.

"Admiral! Kami membuatkan kue untukmu!" seru Ikazuchi riang dan memberikan bingkisan kukis tersebut kepadanya, admiral terdiam. Ia tidak menyukai makanan manis terutama yang rasanya strowberry, ia merasa bersalah dan memilih tersenyum. Ia mengambil 1 potong kue dan memasukkannya kemulut, ia berusaha untuk menyukai ini.

"Enak sekali.. terima kasih.." ujarnya berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkannya, Nagato menatap admiral dengan penuh harap dan berusaha untuk menahan air liur yang keluar.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertinggal. Ooyodo aku akan menjadikan Nagato sebegai sekretarisku hari ini, jadi kau bisa istirahat.." bujuk admiral kepada Ooyodo dan lansung disetujuinya, Akatsuki bersaudara dan Ooi pun meninggalkan tempat yang hanya menyisakan admiral dan Nagato. Admiral mengambil bingkisan kue itu dan memberikannya kepada Nagato.

"Jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa, aku tidak suka makanan manis, jadi kau saja yang makan ya.." ucapnya lalu tersenyum, Nagato bersemu merah tidak menyangka.

"T-tapi, aku juga tidak-"

"Tidak perlu menimpalnya, kau menyukainya kan?! Apalagi yang membuatkan anak-anak itu, Nagato manis sih.." Nagato berbinar-binar, hanya admiral yang mengerti dirinya. Harumi tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia bisa melihat sifat feminim gadis itu lagi.

* * *

~~o0o~~

* * *

"Fyuhh~ akhirnya kita pulang juga pyon!" seru Uzuki riang dengan membawa drum minyak bersama Ooi, Kitakami dan Yayoi.

"Admiral pasti senang, kita datang membawakan ember untuknya.." sahut Kitakami yang dirangkul manja oleh Ooi.

Setelah menyampaikan hasil ekspedisi, mereka pun akhirnya mendapat waktu istirahat dan digantikan oleh Yuubari, Hatsusame, Akitsumaru dan Noshiro.

Tiba-tiba, lampu yang menerangi ruangan admiral terputus, sehingga ruangan menjadi gelap.

"Gzz.. padahal baru kemarin diganti.." ujar admiral kesal lalu mengambil cadangan bohlam didalam laci meja kerjanya. Ooi yang melihat itu lansung berbaik hati.

"Ah admiral, biar aku saja yang menggantinya.." tawar Ooi kepadanya, admiral terdiam, ia teringat akan doujin Uzuki yang baru dibacanya kemarin. Ooi? Uzuki ada disini.. Bohlam! Admiral terkikik, apakah dipangkalannya bakal terjadi drama?.

"Ujuki-chan, sini.." himbau admiral kepada Uzuki yang masih bertampang polos, wait.. Ujuki?! Kitakami terkaget dan shock.

"Jangan admiral! Jangan katakan kau akan membulinya!" serunya histeris sehingga Yayoi ikut terkaget dan memeluk Uzuki, apa sih yang di pikirkan admiral itu?!.

"Ahahaha.. ngak sis.. bercanda.." timpal admiral selow lalu mengelus pucuk kepala gadis kelinci itu. Ooi yang sudah memanjat tangga mengambil bohlam yang tergantung diatas, ia lupa kalau bohlam tersebut panas dan secara tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkannya tepat akan mengenai admiral, Uzuki panik dan mendorong admiral Harumi hingga mereka jatuh berdua. Bohlam pun jatuh tepat disela pangkal pahanya Uzuki.

"TIDAK! UZUKI DI BOHLAM OOI-CCHI LAGI!" Kitakami teriak histeris, Uzuki menangis dan lansung dipeluk oleh admiral dan Yaoi eh Yayoi, Ooi jatuh dari tangga dan menimpa Kitakami.

~('0')~

Ooyodo membuka pintu ruangan pribadi admiral, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemandangan tak lazim dipandang tersebut. Ooyodo lansung sweatdrop.

"Tolong.. seseorang jelaskan situasi ini.."

~~o0o~~

"Fyuhh~ akhirnya kita pulang juga pyon!" seru Uzuki riang dengan membawa drum minyak bersama Ooi, Kitakami dan Yayoi.

"Admiral pasti senang, kita datang membawakan ember untuknya.." sahut Kitakami yang dirangkul manja oleh Ooi.

Setelah menyampaikan hasil ekspedisi, mereka pun akhirnya mendapat waktu istirahat dan digantikan oleh Yuubari, Hatsusame, Akitsumaru dan Noshiro.

Tiba-tiba, lampu ruangan rusak lagi, admiral, Ooi, dan Uzuki lansung shock berat.

"TIDAKKK!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next chapter~ Admiral Harumi dan para Kanmusu bagian 3: Hatsusame pengen jadi sekretaris, Ryuujou cub D.**

* * *

 _A/N: oke, yang belum tahu Hatsusame itu siapa, dia masih adiknya Shiratsuyu, kapal mitos yang saya dapatkan di map E-1 event winter kemarin bersama Ooyodo, Uzuki dan Kiyoshimo. Karena saya ngak kelir event, jadi kapal event cuma mereka saja :'3 sedih.. SAMPAI SEKARANG SAYA BELUM DAPET MUSASHI! sedih.. :'''3_

 _Bagi yang udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak _(:"3_

 _See you in the next chapter~~_


	3. Hatsusame pengen jadi sekretaris

**Admiral Harumi dan para Kanmusu bagian 3: Hatsusame pengen jadi sekretaris, Ryuujou cub D**

* * *

Hatsusame, gadis kapal tipe penghancur yang hari ini baru saja pulang dari ekspedisi dan kini tengah memegang kertas laporan dengan perasaan gugup. Ia menegang didepan pintu ruangan admiral, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa kalau nanti bertemu dengannya.

"Anu.." Hatsusame mulai mengetuk pintu tersebut, tak lama seseorang membukakkan pintu untuknya.

"Hatsusame-chan, 'anu' itu banyak artinya loh.." ujar gadis bersurai choklat dengan bando putih, Ashiagara. Hatsusame lansung merah padam dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas laporan tadi.

"Ashiagoreng eh Ashiagara, nanti jangan lupa suruh Ooyodo kemari kalau ia sudah didocking.." ujar admiral yang kini tengah mengenakan kacamata dan rambutnya juga dikucir. Hatsusame memerah lagi saat melihat penampilan berbeda dari admiral Harumi tersebut. Ashiagara mengacungkan jari jempolnya bertanda baik.

"A-anu eh ano.. Laporan ekspedisinya..." Hatsusame gugup, terlebih hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan ini. Admiral mengambil kertas tersebut, dan tak lama dia terkejut.

"Wow! Kalian tumbuh cepat sekali ya?! Aku tidak sadar kalau level kalian ternyata sudah segini!" Admiral Harumi tampak senang sampai Hatsusame jadi malu sendiri, admiral menandatangani laporan tersebut dan meletakkannya ditumpukkan kertas yang sama di bawah mejanya, ia lansung melirik sekeliling.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok rasanya sekretarisku tidak ada?! Apa aku harus memanggil-"

"Eh! Saat ini tidak ada sekretaris?!" Hatsusame berteriak kaget dan membuat admiral ikut terkaget, apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini?

"Hatsusame, maukah admiral menjadikan Hatsusame sekretaris sementara sampai Ooyodo-san selesai diperbaiki?!" pintanya dengan wajah yang merona dan mata berbinar yang penuh harap, tatapan tersebut membuat admiral ikut menampakkan rona samar dipipinya. Lalu, admiral tersenyum tipis.

"Sebenarnya, saat ini aku juga tengah mencari kapal bendera tipe penghancur untuk misi selanjutnya, kau datang disaat yang tepat!" ujar admiral dengan sedikit berbohong, yah.. kalau dipikir-pikir sih, sejak kedatangannya, Hatsusame tidak pernah dibawa misi apalagi kapal bendera. Ia lansung mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Benarkah?! Admiral!" tanyanya, Hatsusame tidak perlu menunggu jawaban tapi ia lansung menggoyangkan rambutnya keburu senang. Akhirnya penantiannya selama ini datang juga, menjadi sekretarisnya admiral. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

 _Setelah sortie_

Hatsusame, Yukikaze, Juunyou dan Yamashiro pulang dari misi melawan kapal selam dengan keadaan kritis, dimana untuk pertama kalinya Hatsusame terkena serangan torpedo musuh dan lansung taiha.

"Ternyata, posisi flagship terlalu sulit untukmu.." ucap admiral yang kini tengah menemani Hatsusame didocking, rasa penyesalan menghantuinya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa! Besok aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!" serunya untuk membangkitkan semangat admiral, admiral pun tersenyum kecil.

"Ya.. aku juga akan melakukan yang terbaik nanti.." admiral berusaha menguatkan batinnya, Hatsusame begitu imut. T-tapi, Mereka ada didarmaga! Hatsusame didocking! Berarti admiral melihat ia sedang telanjang dong?!

"A-a-ano.." Hatsusame merah padam dan berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Ngak usah disembunyikan begitu.." tukas admiral lalu menyeriangai, Hatsusame jadi tambah malu.

"Lagian, aku ini juga wanita jadi kau tidak usah malu begitu.." admiral tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu. Hatsusame pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum, walau jantung sudah di Burning Love oleh Kongou.

* * *

~~o0o~~

* * *

Ryuujou menatap dirinya yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam dicermin dengan tampang seperti benang kusut. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kenapa dia belum pernah mengganti size branya?! Terkadang disitu ia merasa sedih. Wajah kece gaya oke tapi badan tak beres. Dadanya itu bak papan pendaratan pesawatnya Akagi, datar.

"Cih! Sebentar lagi aku akan di remodel, aku yakin akan mendapat dada yang besar.." gerutunya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah keranjang pakaian yang ada di darmaga, ia seketika mengerut dahi saat melihat sebuah bra berukuran besar tergelatak disana. Dari pakaian yang terletak di keranjang tersebut, dia tahu siapa pemilik bra tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa Ryuujou-senpai?!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis kapal tipe perusak pun memunculkan diri dengan hanya mengenakan handuk saja sehingga tampaklah ukuran dadanya yang besar ukuran cub-D, Ryuujou menyeringai terpaksa, kenapa gadis sekecil dirinya mendapat ukuran dada sebuset itu?!

~o0o~

Kini Ryuujou, Mutsu, Nagato, Atago, Takao dan Shoryuu sedang melaksanakan misi. Ia tersenyum seram, kenapa diantara mereka berenam hanya dia yang seperti papan pencuci pakain?! Ia ingin sekali memeras dada mereka untuk mengambil susunya.

Dan kali ini Ryuujou kesurupan setan saat melihat musuh, Sea Port Hime. Kayaknya ia harus membawa drum minyak sebagai penampung susu yang banyak dari abbysal itu. Itu dada atau gunung Everest! Ryuujou menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"TETEK! TETEK! TETEK! KENAPA AKU SELALU DIBULLY TETEK!" ia teriak histeris sampai nangis darah. Karena lengah, Ryuujou terkena serangan musuh sampai Taiha dan harus segera dilarikan ke darmaga.

~o0o~

Ryuujou membuka mata, ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya kini telah pulih berkat berendam di darmaga seharian.

"Huh! Putri tetek sialan! Lain kali aku akan membalas serangannya!" umpatnya lalu segera bangkit dari bak mandi. Seketika, dadanya terasa berat dan ada efek 'boing'nya. Ia terbelalak dan meraba dadanya yang sangat tiba-tiba menjadi besar.

"A-apa ini?! Balon?!" ujarnya tidak percaya, tapi dia mempercayainya dengan sepenuh hati dan akhirnya sorak-sorak bergembira.

"Oh Tanaka si Developer yang sukanya ngetroll admiral kami, terima kasih karena kau telah mengabulkan doaku!" Ryuujou sangat bersyukur, sepertinya dia juga harus berterima kasih kepada putri tetek karena telah memberinya sedikit teteknya kepadanya.

~o0o~

"Ad-mi-raal~! Good morning de~su!" Kongou yang kelewat ekstrim kini melompat dan mendarat kepelukan admiral yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk dengan dokumen ditangannya.

"Kongou, bisakah kau melepaskanku?! Aku harus segera menyelesaikan dokumen ini dan tidur.." pintanya lalu menguap selebar-lebarnya.

"Sudah.. serahkan saja tugas ini pada Ooyodo dan mari kita tidur bareng.." tukas Kongou lalu merangkul manja dirinya. Admiral Harumi terdiam dengan rona merah dipipinya, saking semangatnya Kongou melekatkan dadanya ke dada admiral. Admiral segera menepis pikiran buruknya karena dia bukan lesbi!

"Hei nona sok Inggris! Lepaskan admiral!" tiba-tiba Ryuujou telah muncul dihadapan merek sambil melipat tangan didadanya yang membengkak. Sontak admiral dan Kongou terbelak dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Buset! Itu diterjen atau apa?! kok busanya banyak banget!" seru admiral tidak percaya, Ryuujou hanya mengendus kesal.

"Ini asli admiral!" tukasnya lalu membuka kancing bajunya hingga benar-benar menampakkan dadanya. Kongou menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"Oh my god~! Ryuujou-san telah berkembang desu!" Kongou begitu takjub, Ryuujou hanya tertawa kecil. Admiral Harumi menghampiri Ryuujou dengan senyum aneh hingga membuatnya kebingungan.

"A-admiral?!" Ryuujou melangkah mundur saat admiral benar-benar aneh dengan tatapan nafsunya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan tugas dan lansung tidur, jadi.. maukah kau pinjamkan aku bantal?!" ujarnya lalu melekuk-lekukan jarinya seperti hendak meremas dada itu. Ryuujou terpekik kaget, apakah admiralnya beralih dari pencinta Yaoi menjadi Yuri?!

"T-t-tunggu! Admiral! Jangan! Ahh tidak, admiral.. Aku- ahh~n!" Ryuujou menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menolak, sampai akhirnya ia kaget saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, yaitu Zuihou.

"Ryuujou?! Kau kenapa sampai teriak-teriak segala?!" tanyanya bingung. Ryuujou membuka matanya kaget, ia masih berada di darmaga, ia meraba dadanya dan ternyata telah kembali seperti semula. Zuihou, telah menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruk. Ryuujou, sejak didocking hari ini, ia bersyukur memiliki dada rata entah kenapa.

"Aku.. Tidak ingin melihat wajah hentongnya admiral lagi.."

 _*Disaat yang sama_

Hachuu! Admiral bersin dan merinding, ia merasakan seseorang telah berpikiran buruk dengannya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next chapter : Akagi butuh susu, Zuikaku butuh kakak.**

* * *

A/N: oh iya, ini fanfic drabble ya? Ahaha.. Dan kok saya jadi kayak admiral harem ya? Walau begitu, cinta ini hanya milik Musashi seorang. Oke! Saya Nazar! Setelah saya mengupdate fanfic ini, saya lansung LSC! Jika saya dapat Musashi. Saya Challenge buat fanfic yuri hard lemon MusaYama yang sumpah paling saya benci.

Hasilnya saya umumkan diupdatetan selanjutnya..

 _See you~_


	4. Akagi butuh susu, Zuikaku butuh kakak

**Admiral Harumi dan para Kanmusu bagian 4: Akagi butuh susu, Zuikaku butuh kakak.**

"Admiral?!" Akagi, gadis kapal induk devisi 1 yang merupakan kapal paling senior dipangkalan itu melongo melihat keruang kerja atasannya. Dan ternyata, beliau tidak ada, mungkin ada urusan diluar pangkalan. Akagi pun menghela nafas.

"Hufft... padahal, aku mau minta sesuatu.. kan jarang sekali Akagi ini minta sesuatu kepada admiral.." keluhnya lalu memilih pergi. Jarang apanya?! Kau yang paling banyak meminta jatah makan tahu! Ah sudahlah, Akagi yang polos tidak mungkin akan tersinggung jika dibilang begitu.

Akagi kembali ke meja makannya, ia menatap makanan super banyak yang disusun rapi olehnya dengan tatapan tidak puas.

"Nasi, lauk, sayur dan buah.. Mereka adalah makanan 4 sehat, tapi.. tanpa 5 sempurna, aku tidak akan memakannya dulu.." ucapnya lalu bertopang dagu, sulit menerima kenyataan kalau dikulkasnya saat ini sedang kekosongan susu.

"Akagi-san?! Kau sedang apa?!" tanya Kaga heran yang dari tadi memperhatikan gadis itu, Akagi menghela nafas. Aha! Sebuah ide kilat bak listrik belut menyambar otaknya, ia pun menghampiri Kaga dengan antusias.

"Kaga-san, apakah kamu selalu membawa susu punyamu sendiri kemana saja?!" tanya Akagi lalu sedikit menitikan air liur. Kaga sempat terdiam, ia menekukan kepala, tepatnya memandang dua buah benda yang bertengger manis didadanya.

"Ya!?" jawabnya dengan sedikit aneh, Akagi lansung berbinar-binar.

"Kalau begitu aku minta dong?!" pintanya tanpa melencengkan pemikirannya. Kaga menatap kebawah lagi, dan bahkan menyentuh dadanya dengan perasaan ragu.

"Maaf Akagi-san, tampaknya punyaku belum bisa keluar.. butuh waktu lima tahun lagi.." jawabnya dengan wajah yang datar. Akagi lagi-lagi kecewa, dan tanpa menyimpangkan pemikirannya, ia hanya berpikir bahwa Kaga mulai pelit.

Sesosok gadis yang dikucir dua tertangkap oleh manik emas milik gadis itu, kapal induk Devisi 5 bersurai hijau lumut dengan ekspresi bahagianya kini tengah menenteng sebuah kantong plastik berisi sekotak susu kemasan. Akagi hendak menghampirinya namun tidak bisa, jika saja Kaga tidak menarik lengannya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau juga akan meminta susu padanya?!" tanya Kaga dengan wajah sinis, Akagi hanya memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti. Apa salah meminta susu kepada gadis itu?

"Ya?! Apa tidak boleh?!" ia balik tanya, Kaga lansung melebarkan matanya untuk benar-benar meyakinkan saudaranya itu.

"Kau buta ya?! Tidak kah kau lihat kalau dia tidak punya susu?! Butuh 1000 tahun lagi baginya akan bisa mempunyai susu!.." jelas Kaga antusias, Akagi sama sekali tidak mengerti akan ucapannya itu.

"Tapi, susu yang ditangannya itu-"

"Tidak! Itu bukan punya dia! Itu susu sapi! SAPI!" Kaga menyela dan benar-benar ingin Akagi mengerti, tapi sayangnya Akagi makin tidak karuan dengan maksudnya.

"Ah sudahlah! Minta saja pada Takao atau Atago, mereka sering memberikan susunya kepada Admiral.." saran Kaga sekalian pamit pergi, Akagi hanya terdiam meratapi menu besarnya yang menunggu untuk dimakan.

Dan disaat itu juga, yang dibilang-bilang orangnya muncul juga . Akagi bisa melihat Takao dan Atago sedang berjalan-jalan sambil mengobrol. Tampaknya mereka asyik sekali.

"Takao-chan! Atago-chan! Minta susu kalian dong.." pinta Akagi dengan sumringah, Atago yang sama polosnya dengan Akagi pun hanya menyengir, Takao bergidik ngeri.

"Maaf Akagi-senpai, susunya baru saja habis untuk kue yang kami buat.. Tapi nanti kau boleh minta kuenya kok.." jelas Atago dan Takao hanya menyeringai. Dan tanpa rasa kecewa, Akagi hanya sumringah senang.

"Baiklah.. Aku menunggu kuenya.." ujarnya, dan Atago dan Takao pun berlalu. Dan disaat itulah ia kecewa. Akagi menatap lagi makanannya kecewa.

"Bagaimana ini?! Kalau terus begini bisa-bisa makanannya dingin.." ujar Akagi lalu melipat tangan kirinya didada dan meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya didagu untuk berpikir. Ia menekukkan kepala, menatap dadanya yang cukup besar. Dan aha! Akagi mendapat ide cemerlang lagi.

~o0o~

Akagi menyantap lahap makanannya, segelas susu segar didapatnya entah dari mana.

"Akagi-san, kau mau susu?!" tawar Mamia dengan secawan susu, tapi Akagi menggeleng mantap.

"Aku sudah menemukan susu punyaku sendiri.."

* * *

~~o0o~~

* * *

Admiral Harumi, menatap keluar jendela tepatnya kearah para kanmusu yang sedang bermain dengan perasaan senang.

"Kaga dan Akagi, Hiryuu dan Shouryuu, Ooi dan Kitakami, Uzuki dan Yayoi.. Mereka telah bertemu dan membentuk sebuah OTP.." gumamnya dan meletakan kepalan tangannya dikaca.

"Tapi, Noshiro belum bertemu Agano, Ooyodo belum bertemu Akashi, dan juga.." ia berhenti bergumam saat melihat kepulangan armada utama dari misinya. Seperti biasa, Ooyodo menjadi kapal bendera.

"Adimaral, kau sedang apa?!" Zuikaku, kapal induk devisi 5 itu bertanya. Dan ia menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa.." jawabnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kejendela, yah.. Berat rasanya melihatnya kesepian. Zuikaku selalu saja menyebut-nyebut nama kakaknya didepan admiral, terkadang admiral juga pusing sendiri mengingat bahwa ia belum kedatangan Shoukaku.

"Hei! Kenapa kau terlihat sedih begitu admiral?! Seperti gagal konstruksi besar saja.." sindarnya lalu melipat tangan didada dan mengendus. Zuikaku, kau benar.. dia sudah ratusan kali gagal LSC, bahkan RNG tidak menganugrahkannya kakakmu itu.

"Tapi, rasanya sepi ya.. Shoukaku-nee ngak ada.." tuh kan, dia mulai lagi. Admiral pun kesal dan mengambil langkah, ia mencatat sebuah resep diselembar kertas dan memberikannya ke gadis itu.

"Lakukan konstruksi standar, dan bawa kakakmu itu kemari.." titahnya lalu tersenyum. Bukan, itu bukan senyum apa, tapi senyum penuh prediksi yang memilukan. Chitose, Chiyoda, Ryuujou pasti mereka yang muncul. Dan setelah menerima resep, para fairy pun bekerja, dan hasilnya adalah..

"Shoukaku!" teriak admiral Harumi kegirangan dengan air mata penuh denial. Nyatanya dia mendapat Chitose.

"Zuikaku-chan! Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan admiralmu ini?! Kenapa kau tidak membawakanku Shoukaku?! Dasar kalkun!"

teriak admiral histeris. Dan naas, setelah itu dia terkena serangan bom dari pesawatnya Zuikaku.

~~o0o~~

Admiral Harumi kembali merenung, ia merasa bahwa dirinya kurang beruntung. Dia tidak punya Musashi, dia tidak punya Shoukaku, dia tidak punya semua kapal yang didapat hanya dari konstruksi besar kecuali Maruyu, Akitsumaru dan Noshiro. Perlahan ia menangis, menangis darah tepatnya.

"KAPAN GUE PUNYA MUSASHI!"

Plak! Duar! Ruangan itu dibom Ooyodo yang berada didepan ledakan, ia merapikan letak kacamata bak adegan film Holyshit.

END eh TBC

Next chapter: Happy Birhtday Admiral!

A/N: baiklah, akan saya bilang lansung.

Hasil dari LSC saya waktu itu adalah...

D

Akitsumaru *pingsan TvT

Mungkin kalian mengira saya beruntung. Tapi, KALAU SUDAH DAPAT 4X ITU NAMANYA UDI! Well, Lumayan Daihatsunya '-')/ kalian mau?! Yaudah, ntar kalo ada fitur bagi kapal ntar gue kasih XD

Btw, yang ikut event semoga beruntung, saya juga lagi event dan farming di E2 F nyari Terujuki.

Oke, see you next chapter XD


	5. Happy birhtday Admiral!

**Admiral Harumi dan para Kanmusu bagian 5 : Happy birhtday Admiral!**

* * *

Suasana tegang menyelimuti cafe Mamiya, seluruh Kanmusunya Admiral Harumi berkumpul di cafe tersebut.

Nagato menopang dagunya dengan sorot serius, Ooyodo meletakkan telunjuknya didagu dengan pandangan ragu, Kongou untuk pertama kalinya memasang tampang dewasa.

"Sudah kuputuskan!" tiba-tiba Nagato menggerbak meja, membuat semua kanmusu menoleh padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari hadiahnya" sorot elang itu berbubah menjadi lembut dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Akagi dan Kaga mengangguk setuju, usul Nagato diterima secara suka cita oleh gadis lainnya.

"Hmm.. kau memang bijak ya.. Nagato.." ujar Mutsu sambil tertawa kecil, Nagato hanya menanggapi dengan memalingkan wajah merahnya.

"Baiklah! Pertama, aku akan meminta izin kepada pusat untuk pergi kesana. Lalu, kita akan dibagi menjadi 5 kelompok yang terdiri dari 15 orang.. jadi kita juga akan memilih 1 atau 2 orang yang akan tinggal untuk menjaga pangkalan." usul Ooyodo. Tapi, usulannya tidak sedikit yang menolak.

"Bukankah tidak adil?! Meninggal 1 atau 2 orang menjaga pangakalan, seharusnya semuanya ikut!" sanggah Noshiro tidak terima, Ooyodo dibuat kesal.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau nanti pangkalan kita akan diserang musuh?! Lalu siapa yang akan melawannya?!" Ooyodo balik menyanggah hingga Noshiro ikut kesal dan marah.

"Pasang ranjau laut kek?! Kan gampang!" dan terjadilah adu mulut antara dua penjelajah ringan itu. Katori dan Haguro melerai tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka.

"Hei! Kalian ribut amat soal penjagaan itu, apakah kalian tidak berpikir tentang bagaimana cara kalian membeli hadiah sedangkan kita tidak punya uang?!"

Hening, semuanya membungkam. Kitakami benar-benar mengskakmat mereka semua.

"Kitakami-san keren.." puji Ooi kemudian. Yang lain masih terdiam tidak tahu harus bagaimana, padahal sudah berpikir 2 jam untuk mencarikan ide hadiah ulang tahun untuk admiral mereka.

"Kancolle~ Kancolle~ Kancolle~ oh oh oh oh~" Naka yang makan parfait itu malah senang-senangnya ngidol disaat seperti ini. Dan secepat kilat, bola lampu menyala diatas kepala Kongou.

"Mari kita ngamen dijalanan! Dengan begitu kita bakal dapat uang desu!" seru Kongou antusias, idenya itu lansung disetujui oleh adik-adiknya beserta Naka. Tapi, banyak juga yang minder dengan ajakan itu.

"Hmm.. Bagus juga" ucap Nagato setuju dalam maksud 'aku setuju jika kalian yang ngamen'.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa.. aku malu harus goyang-goyang atau nyanyi ngak jelas dijalan.. kalau admiral melihatku, aku mau karam saja.." keluh Harusame dan dipanguti oleh beberapa gadis lainnya.

"Susah, mending minta admiral saja.. kan hadiahnya untuk dia juga.." saran Kasumi yang cuek sekali, tapi usulannya lansung ditolak mentah.

"Jadi lacur!" plak! Ryujou lansung ditampar oleh emak Houshou.

"Gimana kalau masing-masing mencari uang sendiri dengan cara apa saja asal halal dan hasil keringat sendiri. itu jauh lebih greget dan berkesan bukan?!" semua kanmusu melongo kearah kitakami, usulnya yang terus terang lansung disetujui oleh teman-teman seantero Naval Base.

 _~~o0o~~_

5 hari menjelang tanggal 16 Mei, tepatnya sebelum admiral Harumi ulang tahun, para kanmusunya berkeliaran dikota untuk mencari uang. Sebelum itu, admiral Harumi harus cuti panjang karena urusan sekolah yang penting (ujian).

Kongou-class dan Naka memilih ngamen.. bukan, mereka mengadakan konser jalanan yang sukses membawa banyak uang. Noshiro, Ooyodo, Nagato dan Mutsu melakukan kerja sambilan di mini market sekitar. Karena mereka yang cantiknya limited, banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang ketempat mereka hingga mendapatkan kenaikan gaji.

Lalu, para kapal induk dan kapal induk ringan, mereka juga kerja di berbagai tempat dan juga mendapat banyak uang. Katori, menjadi guru privat dadakan dari anak orang kaya. Para kapal perusak mereka membuka jasa ojek payung, menyebrangkan orang tua dijalan, dan membersihkan jalan, tidakan mereka cukup membawa simpati orang sekitar dan akhirnya mereka mengarungi banyak uang.

~~o0o~~

 _8 jam sebelum ulang tahun._

"Admiral~ aku pasti akan memenangkan hati admiral dengan figure limited edisition lelaki kesukaannya 'Levi versi Lawson' yang sangat diinginkan admiral! Yah, walau sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menerima kalau dia lebih memilih lelaki ini dibandingkan aku.." ujar Kongou antusias dengan kotak kado digenggamannya.

"Hmpt.. itu tidak seberapa.. kalau kau benar-benar mencintai admiral, kau pasti tahu apa yang lebih dia suka. Tentu saja dia akan senang jika aku memberikan bantal dakimakura Levi yang bisa kapan saja digunakannya. Kali ini, aku mau dia mengelus kepalaku.." tukas Suzuya sambil memeluk bantalnya dengan iler.

"Kalian ini benar-benar tidak tahu ya, aku melihat layar depan ponsel admiral yang fotonya adalah seorang gadis sombong dengan rambut pirang.

"Ah! Dari pada mikirin dia senang atau tidak, kenapa tidak pikir saja kapan dia akan datang?!" untuk kesekian kalinya Kitakami si penjelajah torpedo mampu membuat bungkam seluruh gadis kapal. Cinta Ooi kepada Kitakami sampai melebihi batas maksimal.

"Baiklah! Mari kita mendekorasi ruangan ini sebelum admiral datang.." ajak Ooyodo seakan mengalihkan topik, Ashiagara dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam dan mengikuti ajakan Ooyodo sang sekretaris.

~~o0o~~

Esoknya, tepat pada tanggal 16. Tapi admiral Harumi tidak kunjung datang. Kantornya dihias sebagus mungkin, hadiah yang akan diberikan padanya pun telah disusun rapi. Para Kanmusu setengah kecewa, apa yang membuat admiral mereka tidak datang disaat ulang tahunnya.

"Duh.. apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa admiral brengsek itu belum datang?!" umpat Akebono mulai kesal, bukan cuma dia, tapi para kanmusu lainnya juga ikut kesal. Ooyodo melirik jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, kalian istirahat saja dulu.. Aku akan tetap disini menunggunya.." kecewa, marah dan kesal menghampiri mereka. Dengan berat hati mereka pun pergi ke kamar masing-masing, sedangkan Ooyodo memilih duduk dikursi admiral sambil merabahkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Admiral, apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

2 jam berlalu, Ooyodo terlelap. Pintu ruangan admiral dibuka pelan, menampakkan sosok wanita bersurai biru yang berpakaian lusuh dan kurang gizi seperti balik perang. Ya, dia admiral disini. Tatapannya sendu menatap Ooyodo yang terlelap dibangkunya tanpa selimut dan tanpa cahaya. Ia pun mengambil sehelai kain lebar yang berada didalam lemari dan menyelimuti gadis itu, admiral Harumi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk memberiku benda-benda itu kan?! Kenapa kalian bekerja? Kenapa kalian memberiku hadiah ini? Jangan membuatku tersanjung.." gumamnya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Ooyodo sambil tersenyum. Tak lama, air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar isakannya tidak keluar, ia menjerumuskan kepalanya ke kain korden yang berada di dekatnya.

"Maafkan aku.."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next: Let's not say "Good bye"**

* * *

A/N : yah.. malah curhat beneran... :3 maaf.. malah ngak ada menariknya fic ini... okeh.. esok mungkin last chapter.. oke.. see you.. :*


End file.
